Cerita Scarlet
by Verochi chan
Summary: AU! Kadang dirinya hanya harus bungkam agar sang Tuan muda bahagia sampai akhir bersama kekasih tercintanya. IgneelxNatsu.


Cerita Scarlet

I don't Own Fairy Tail

T

Romance/ Angst

Summary: AU! Kadang dirinya hanya harus bungkam agar sang Tuan muda bahagia sampai akhir bersama kekasih tercintanya. IgneelxNatsu.

.

.

.

Happy Reading.

.

.

.

Hidup dalam belenggu rantai yang tak terlihat.

Kepuasan palsu yang kadang dihiasi manusia patuh yang senan tiasa mengikuti satu bahkan ribuan perintah.

Cinta yang tulus, namun tak dapat sedikitpun dirasakan.

Jarak yang jauh dan waktu yang seakan hilang.

Hanya rasa sepi ketika orang-orang yang sangat ia rindukan hanya tersenyum dengan tangan melambai tanda meninggalkan.

.

.

Natsu Dragneel.

Putra kedua dari Keluarga Dragneel yang terkenal sangat kaya dan dihormati. Sang Kakak adalah pemuda pintar berbakat yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya. Pemilik pepustakaan sejarah terbesar di Fiore sekaligus Dosen muda jenius yang sangat dikagumi. Selain itu ada rumor yang mengatakan jika sang sulung Dragneel adalah pemilik sebuah tempat bernama Alvarez dengan kelompok yang menyebut diri mereka sebagai Spriggan. Dimana isinya adalah orang-orang kuat yang dipekerjakan sebagai pengawal pribadi. Mereka sangat tunduk dan akan melindungi sang 'Tuan Sementara' dengan segenap jiwa mereka. Menjadikan Spriggan tempatnya 'manusia sewaan' termahal dan terkuat milik putra Dragneel tertama.

Mama-nya adalah wanita cantik yang sangat ayu, dengan senyuman yang begitu menawan ia bisa membuat seorang penjahat bertekuk lutut dan menyerahkan dirinya pada penegak hukum. Seorang foto model berbakat yang wajahnya selalu ada di mana saja. Oh.. Dia juga adalah seorang perancang busana dan pemilik perusahaan kosmetik terbesar di Fiore dan menjadikannya wanita sibuk yang sangat minim waktu bersama keluarga. Ditambah lagi dengan dirinya yang sangat menyukai sebuah pelelangan. Dimana dirinya selalu mengincar benda berharga dan langka yang ia inginkan dimanapun dengan harga berapapun. Bahkan jika itu dengan cara kotor sang Nyonya Dragneel akan melakukannya.

Namun, tidak ada yang tak mengenal dirinya sebagai sosok yang cantik dan juga berhati bersih.

Sungguh?

Papa-nya adalah pria gagah dan tampan. Pemimpin dari empat perusahaan berbeda dengan cabang di setiap penjuru. Ia memiliki hobi berburu binatang buas yang menjadikannya sangat terkenal dan ditakuti karena ketepatannya dalam membidik sasaran. Pria yang tegas namun sangat menyayangi keluarganya. Berusaha mememenuhi kebutuhan keluarnya walau ia harus membuang tenaga dan keringatnya. Pribadi yang sangat dihormati bahkan dicintai orang-orang yang mengenalnya walaupun disisi lain diapun bekerja sebagai pemimpin organisasi gelap yang tak diketahui bakan oleh orang-orang terdekatnya.

Sedangkan Natsu?

Dirinya hanya seorang pemuda pendiam yang selalu mengikuti apa kata ketiga anggota keluarganya. Ia selalu mengangguk patuh walau dalam hati ia ingin sekali mengatakan sesuatu. Kadang pintu didepannya selalu tertutup tiba-tiba bahkan sebelum ia bisa mengucapkan kata ' _selamat tinggal_ ' atau _'jangan pulang terlalu malam.'_

Natsu sering sekali mengunci diri dikamar. Ia keluar hanya untuk sekolah diaping bodyguards milik sang kakak yang senan tiasa melindunginya dari bahaya. Dan ketika ia pulang kerumah, ia pun langsung disambut hangat oleh beberapa maid cantik yang selalu bertanya apapun keinginannya.

Tidak ada yang tidak bisa ia dapatkan karena sang Mama selalu meminta pada orang-orang yang melihat putra kecilnya untuk memberikan apapun yang ia minta. Dan ketika tidak ada yang menurutinya maka ucapan dari sang Tuan Besar Dragneel dan putra sulungnya akan menjadi sebuah ancaman hidup yang berlangsung selama berbulan-bulan.

Semua dilakukan demi menyenangkan si bungsu Dragneel walau yang dibaca oleh diri-nya adalah belenggu yang tak kasatmata.

Ia— sangat terkekang.

Dirinya juga tidak bisa sembarangan memilih teman. Kecuali untuk Erza, gadis muda yang sudah ditunjuk Papanya secara pribadi. Gray, Wendy, Sting dan Lucy yang memang sudah memiliki anggukan dari sang sulung Dragneel dan juga Mamanya.

Tidak bisa pergi ketempat yang ia inginkan. Kecuali dengan adanya Mama tercinta yang harus duduk disebelahnya walaupun itu hanya sepuluh menit dan dilanjut dengan adanya dua wanita cantik dari Spriggan yang mulai bertanya seluruh keinginannya.

Tidak bisa juga seperti teman-temannya yang lain, yang dapat bercanda ria dan saling mengejek bahkan melontarkan kata-kata kasar satu sama lain.

Pernah sekali ia saling mengejek dengan seorang remaja raven bernama Gajeel. Dan alhasil remaja tersebut kena skors dengan tuduhan menghina putra dari Keluarga Dragneel.

Kehidupannya seperti penjara walaupun Natsu menjadi siswa terkenal dikalangan pria dan wanita yang menyimpan perasaan padanya.

Bagaimana tidak? Natsu adalah remaja 15 tahun dengan surai pink runcing yang sangat lembut. Dia memiliki wajah tampan sekaligus cantik di waktu bersamaan. Tubuh kencang dan sempurna karena sering berlatih dengan waktu yang tepat dan makan makanan dengan vitamin yang dibutuhkan oleh tubuhnya.

Seorang pribadi tertutup yang membuatnya di panggil 'pria keren' oleh beberapa gadis cantik.

Dan walaupun Natsu jarang tersenyum itu semua tidak membuat seluruh penggemarnya mengeluh karena mereka pernah melihat seperti apa senyuman indah si bungsu Dragneel.

Senyuman?

Ya. Hanya jika pria itu ada.

Dia— Igneel.

Sang supir pribadi dari Natsu Dragneel sendiri.

.

.

.

Ketika jam pelajaran berakhir dan kelas dibubarkan seluruh siswa-siswi Fairy Tail akan berbondong-bondong bersembunyi di dekat area gerbang Sekolah hanya untuk melihat si pinkette berdiri dan tersenyum seraya menunggu seseorang.

Dan ketika seorang pria bersurai merah bagaikan nyala api tersebut tiba, Natsu akan tersenyum lebar dan menghambur kepelukan pria tersebut dan membuat para siswa-siswi yang mengintip di beberapa titik tersembunyi merona bahkan ikut tersenyum walau dalam hati mereka juga mengakui jika hati mereka terasa sakit karena sebuah rasa bernama cemburu.

Berbeda dengan ke-lima teman asli si pinkette yang hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan sebuah senyuman maklum.

Mereka berlima terlihat tengah berdiri santai di puncak gedung Sekolah seraya melihat ke arah gerbang yang menjadi tontonan seluruh siswa Fairy Tail.

Angin mulai berhembus cukup kencang, terbukti dengan tertiupnya surai panjang milik tiga gadis dengan surai yang berbeda warna.

Sebuah kurva senyum yang melengkung dan seorang gadis cantik yang mulai membuka suaranya.

"Selalu saja seperti itu. Kalau Zeref-san tahu, pasti dia akan sangat cemburu berat."

"Kau benar, Lucy. Mengingat dia pernah kabur saat jam mengajar hanya karena mendengar adiknya dipeluk lawan tandingnya saat bermain sepak bola. Bahkan dia tidak sadar jika tempatnya berada dengan adiknya itu cukup jauh. Hosh! Dasar kakak yang aneh. Tapi apa hal ini juga tidak terlalu aneh?"

"Eh? Aneh seperti apa, Gray?"

"Hubungan mereka terlalu dekat. Ya— maksudku.. Sudahlah."

"Natsu-san hanya kesepian padahal seluruh keluarganya sangat sayang padanya. Natsu-san hanya tidak menyadarinya karena mereka menyanyangi Natsu-san dengan cara mereka sendiri."

Hening, dan si gadis bersurai biru tua tersebut mulai melihat ke arah si pirang dengan bekas luka di alis kanannya. Bukan cuma dirinya namun sisa dari mereka mulai melihat ke arah pemuda tersebut yang terlihat terdiam membatu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"... Em... Sting-kun.. Wajahmu memerah lagi. Hati-hati. Apa kau tidak takut Zeref-san memerintahkan orang-orang Alvarez untuk mengincarmu?"

Kata-kata yang terbata.

"A— em.. Ma-maaf, Wendy-chan. Aku hanya—

"Punya sebuah perasaan khusus?"

Kini, seorang gadis dengan surai scarlet mulai mulai membuka suara seraya menyela. Ia terlihat menyilang kedua tangan di depan dadanya dengan pandangan tak teralih dari si pinkette yang asik bercerita pada pria didepannya.

Erza, nama dari gadis scarlet tersebut mulai tersenyum dengan helaan napas yang begitu pelan. Sedangkan si remaja pirang hanya bisa terdiam dengan wajah yang kian memerah dan membuat salah satu temannya yang bernama Gray mendengus dan kembarannya yang bernama Lucy mulai terkekeh pelan.

"Tapi—" Si gadis scarlet tersebut mulai mengucapkan satu patah kata dengan mata yang kini teralih ke arah Sting. "Aku menentang!" Dan di lanjut dengan mengucapkan kata tersebut yang membuat Sting meneguk ludah gugup dan membuat Lucy sangat ketakutan. Ia mulai melihat ke arah Sting tajam dengan jari telunjuk mengarah pada hidung mancung remaja tersebut. "Karena aku ditugaskan oleh Vigneel-sama untuk menjaga putra kesayangannya dari orang-orang yang menyukainya maka aku akan menentang perasaanmu pada Natsu-sama! Kau tidak bisa menyukainya, atau aku akan menghajarmu sampai kau tidak bisa bangun selama tiga bulan dari sekarang!"

"E-Erza-san. Tenanglah." Wendy mulai meminta. Ia lupa jika salah satu temannya tersebut adalah orang yang bekerja dibawah perintah Tuan Besar Dragneel secara langsung. Hal itu membuat Wendy sangat was-was dan berusaha menenangkan kekesalan gadis cantik tersebut dengan cara membawanya menjauh beberapa langkah dari Sting.

Dan karena asik berdebat, mereka bahkan tidak sadar jika orang yang sedang mereka bicarakan sudah pergi entah kemana. Membuat Gray melerai dengan mengingatkan jika besok ada beberapa tugas Sekolah yang harus dikerjakan.

Berpikir sejenak Erza pun mulai menghentikan geramannya seraya menarik telunjuknya kembali dan membuat Wendy menghela napas lega.

Gray mulai mengkah pergi lebih dulu diikuti Wendy dari belakang, Lalu disusul Erza dan si kembar pirang yang terlihat masih ketakutan.

.

.

.

Seperti apa yang diucapkan Gray kemarin, yang memang satu kelas bersama si pinkette, Erza dan salah seorang dari si kembar pirang. Salah satu tugas Sekolah tersebut memang sedang dilangsungkan pagi ini dan mengharuskan satu persatu siswa untuk mengenalkan diri mereka kembali di depan kelas dengan beberapa pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh guru yang bersangkutan.

Suasana yang terasa tenang walau untuk beberapa siswa pelajaran hari ini terasa begitu membosankan. Terbukti dengan adanya beberapa siswa yang menguap setelah salah satu teman mereka mendudukan diri mereka kembali.

Kini seorang gadis bersurai biru sebahu yang mulai berdiri. Ia mulai melangkah kedepan dan memperkenalkan dirinya berserta apa yang ia suka setelah dipertanyai oleh gurunya tersebut.

"Juvia Lockser! 16 tahun, Suka dengan Gray-sama dan semuanya tentang Gray-sama!"

Gray mulai menepuk jidatnya prustasi dan membuat Guru yang bersangkutan ikut mengeluh prustasi dengan kertas di tangannya.

"Tentu Juvia-san. Lalu.. Siapa nama Ayahmu dan apa pekerjaannya?"

"Ayah Juvia bernama Jhony Lockser. Seorang hakim. Juvia juga sayang dengan Ayah Juvia."

"Te-tentu, Juvia. Lalu.. Bagaimana dengan cita-citamu?" Sang Guru kembali bertanya. Ia mulai memijit pelipisnya. Dalam hati ia berpikir kenapa ia harus menugaskan murid-muridnya tugas seperti ini? Salahkan dirinya karena tidak masuk minggu lalu dan berakhir dengan menyuruh seluruh muridnya untuk menulis data pribadi, keinginan setelah lulus dan cita-cinta dimasa depan.

"Cita-cita Juvia ingin menikah dengan Gray-sama!" Dan Guru tersebut mulai melambaikan tangannya dengan bosan.

"Cukup Juvia. Kau bisa duduk kembali."

"Arigato Sensei."

"Baiklah, Natsu Dragneel. Silakan kedepan dan serahkan tugasmu padaku."

Natsu, remaja bersurai pink tersebut mulai berdiri dan menyerahkan tugasnya pada guru wanita di depannya. Baru setelah itu Natsu berdiri di depan kelas dan membungkukan badannya sesaat dan membuat beberapa penghuni kelas tersenyum dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Silakan perkenalkan dirimu. Lalu.. Apa keinginanmu ketika kau keluar dari sekolah ini."

"Ha'i. Namaku, Natsu Dragneel. Dan aku masih belum berpikir untuk tujuanku dua tahun ke depan."

"Begitu ya, lalu, apa yang kau suka dan berapa usiamu?"

"Aku 15 tahun dan yang kusuka— adalah bersama dengannya."

Tatapan kaget bahkan Lucy pun mulai mengerjap bingung, sisanya adalah para siswa yang menganga karena berprasangka jika si pinkette sudah memiliki seseorang yang telah menemani hatinya. Terbukti dengan adanya rona merah muda dari si pemilik surai yang serupa. Disisi lain, Erza sudah mematahkan penanya menjadi dua membuat Lucy yang duduk disebelahnya ketakutan dan mulai mengelus tengkuknya yang seakan-akan berdiri dengan sangat tegak.

"E— be-begitu ya. Lalu.. Siapa nama Ayahmu."

"Em.. Vi... Igneel. Nama Ayahku adalah Igneel."

"Igneel?" Beo sang guru. Ia berpikir mungkin maksudnya adalah 'Vigneel' atau Vigneel Dragneel mengingat jika guru tersebut sangat mengenal siapa remaja pink didepannya. "Lalu.. Apa cita-cita mu dimasa depan?"

Wajah yang mulai memerah dan seluruh siswa yang mulai patah hati karena tidak sanggup mendengar kata-kata yang mungkin akan serupa dengan si gadis biru bernama Juvia Lockser tersebut.

Natsu mulai merunduk seraya mengelus syal yang ia kenakan dengan tangan kanannya. Kedua pipinya pun bertambah merah menahan rasa malu namun tak menghilangkan senyuman manis yang tengah ia pamerkan.

"Aku.. Ingin menikah dengan Igneel dan hidup bahagia bersama denganya."

Dan dengan berakhirnya ucapan tersebut seluruh penghuni kelas pun mulai terdiam termasuk sang guru yang berprasangka jika muridnya mencintai 'Ayah kandung'nya sendiri. Natsu mulai tersenyum manis yang seketika mencairkan kekagetan yang ia buat dan berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya.

Sang guru masih terdiam di tempat karena kaget dan sesekali matanya melirik pada kertas di tangannya. Dimana nama 'IGNEEL' ada dan terlulis di tiap jajaran alfabet tersebut.

.

.

.

Hubungan yang aneh. Itulah yang dapat dibaca oleh Gray. Dimana ia melihat si pinkette teramat senang ketika melihat supirnya tersebut. Dimana saja, kapanpun dan dihari apapun.

Dulu, pernah sekali Gray menangkap si pinkette menerima sebuah hadiah dari supirnya tersebut berupa berubah syal putih dengan motif sisik naga yang hingga saat ini selalu dipakai si pinkette bahkan saat sekolah seperti sekarang ini, dimana kedua pandangannya fokus ke papan tulis namun sebelah tangannya mengelus pelan syal yang ia kenakan.

Dan parahnya ketika ada yang menyentuh syal tersebut tanpa izin, si pinkette akan mengamuk dan menghajar orang tersebut mau itu pria bahkan wanita sekalipun. Seakan ia tidak sudi jika syal berharganya tersentuh tangan lain selain oleh miliknya seorang.

Hubungan yang aneh. Itu juga yang dapat di baca oleh Wendy, ketika ia melihat bento si pinkette yang terdapat nama IGNEEL terhias di atas kotak makan siangnya.

Bukan hanya itu, Namun nama IGNEEL juga terhias di loker, meja bahkan gantungan kuncinya.

Pernah juga Wendy mengajak Natsu membeli pernak pernik untuk menghias kamar mereka masing-masing seraya bertanya remaja di sebelahnya ingin hiasan seperti apa walaupun gadis mungil tersebut sudah tahu apa jawaban yang akan si pinkette berikan, yaitu— Igneel. Yang membuat nama tersebut kini menjadi hiasan bahkan di kamar remaja pink tersebut.

Hubungan yang aneh. Yang juga dirasakan oleh si kembar ketika mereka tidak sengaja melihat si pinkette ada di taman hiburan dengan supirnya tersebut. Mereka terlihat tertawa bersama dan mulai menaiki salah satu wahana dengan perasaan yang begitu bahagia.

Sontak saja hal itu membuat Sting menggerutu kesal dan membuat Lucy yang adalah kembarannya mulai tertawa canggung seraya menenangkan kecemburuan kembarannya tersebut walau dalam hati Lucy sendiri sadar jika dirinya pun ikut cemburu pada pria bersurai merah tersebut karena bisa membuat remaja yang sebenarnya ia sukai juga tersenyum setiap hari.

Dan hubungan yang— biasa. Yang selalu dilihat Erza ketika dirinya ada di rumah si pinkette.

Ia hanya bisa berdiri diam dan senantiasa menjaga sebuah pintu dimana dirinya pun dapat melihat jika Tuan-nya tersebut tengah duduk di pangkuan seorang pria di tempat yang cukup sepi.

Erza selalu berhasil menyingkirkan beberapa orang Alvarez yang awalnya mengikuti remaja bersurai pink tersebut agar si pinkette dapat berduaan dengan supirnya seperti sekarang ini.

Erza melakukan hal ini bukan tanpa alasan. Dia melakukannya karena tahu jika si pinkette dapat tersenyum dan melupakan kesedihannya jika ada pria tersebut disisinya.

Erza tidak akan berani mengadu pada Tuan Besar-nya selama si pinkette dapat bahagia sesuai keinginannya. Karena Erza selalu menganggup Natsu seperti adik kandungnya sendiri. Dan kebahagiaan Natsu adalah kebahagiannya juga yang harus rapi disembunyikan agar tidak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahuinya.

Karena Erza tahu seperti apa konsekwensi yang menunggunya di masa depan jika ia tidak bisa menjaga hubungan cinta kedua orang tersebut dengan baik.

Dan sampai hari ini pun, tepatnya tiga tahun kemudian, Erza masih belum sanggup mengadu bahkan ketika ia sudah masuk ke perguruan tinggi untuk melanjutkan Sekolahnya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Erza hanya bisa terdiam. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Ia juga mengigit bibir bagian bawahnya sampai nyaris berdarah. Bahkan tubuhnya sedikit berguncang ketika kedua matanya melihat sang nyonya Dragneel nyaris pingsan karena shock dan membuat seluruh maid di rumah besar tersebut panik dan berusaha membangunkan wanita cantik tersebut yang berakhir dengan dirinya kembali menangis dan menjerit tak karuan.

Disisi lain sang sulung Dragneel terdiam di dekat tembok. Tubuhnya tersandar namun dengan perlahan merosot dan terduduk di atas lantai yang dingin.

Jantungnya seakan berhenti berdetak dan hal itu membuat dua orang pria yang ikut bersama dengannya kaget dan berusaha membangunkan Tuan mereka kembali. Pandangan matanyanya terlihat kosong namun dengan gigi yang menggertak seakan sanggup menggigit besi sampai hancur sekali pun.

Kedua tangannya bergetar tak karuan dan berakhir dengan ia menghajar salah satu bawahannya tersebut sampai membentur tembok dan pingsan.

Darah juga mengotori tembok yang terkena hantaman tersebut.

Ia— sangat marah.

Dan yang terakhir...

Sang Tuan Besar Dragneel, yang terlihat masih menggeram dengan selembar kertas yang ada di sebelah tangannya.

 _Untuk semua keluargaku._

 _Jangan pernah mencariku karena aku sudah pergi ke tempat yang jauh bersama orang yang aku cintai._

 _Aku tahu Papa tidak akan menerimanya apalagi Zeref-nii._

 _Nah.. Dari pada orang yang ku cinta mati di tangan kalian lebih baik aku dan dirinya pergi dari Fiore dan memulai hidup baru._

 _Kalian mungkin bertanya aku sedang ada dengan siapa. Aku ada bersama dengan Igneel. Pria yang sebenarnya sudah aku anggap seperti Ayah kandungku sendri karena dia lebih memperhatikanku dari pada kalian yang tidak bisa membagi waktu denganku walau hanya satu jam lamanya._

 _Dan walau aku menganggap Igneel seperti Ayah kandungku sendiri, bukan berarti sebuah benih cinta tidak mungkin untuk tumbuh dalam hatiku._

 _Ya, Aku mencintai Igneel dan begitu pun dengan Igneel padaku._

 _Kami saling mencintai dan dia juga pernah menyatakan rasa cintanya padaku beberapa tahun yang lalu._

 _Aku menerimanya. Jadi, berbahagialah untukku._

 _Oh iya, bilang pada Mama untuk tidak menangis. Aku selalu menyanyangi Mama walau Mama hanya bisa meluangkan waktu untukku sepuluh sampai dua puluh menit karena sibuk dengan pekerjaannya._

 _Bilang juga pada Nii-san agar dia tetap menjaga emosinya._

 _Nii-san seram kalau sedang marah. Tapi aku senang karena Zeref-nii selalu ada untuk melindungiku walau itu dengan orang-orang suruhannya._

 _Dan untuk Papa. Aku menyangangi mu juga karena kau adalah Ayahku yang sesuangguhnya._

 _Namun, posisi Ayah yang ku cinta tetap ditempati oleh Igneel. Dia adalah Ayah, sekaligus orang yang kucintai._

 _Dan ketika kalian menemukan surat ini mungkin aku sudah menikah dengan Igneel di suatu tempat. Kami akan mulai hidup kami dari nol._

 _Oh.. Aku juga sedang belajar bagaimana caranya hidup susah dan memeras keringat untuk bertahan hidup._

 _Aku menikmatinya asalkan itu dengan Igneel, suamiku._

 _Nah, mungkin cukup sampai disini saja surat dariku. Aku ucapkan sampai jumpa dan selamat tinggal. Tetap sehat ya, aku menyayangi kalian._

 _Natsu._

Sang Tuan Besar Dragneel menggertakan giginya kesal. Ia terlihat sangat murka.

Sorot matanya pun terlihat sangat tajam. Dan walaupun bibirnya gemetar namun jantungnya berdetak sangat kencang dengan perasaan yang begitu kacau antara sedih dan juga marah.

Tidak!

Dirinya tidak marah pada sang putra, ia marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa jadi sosok ayah yang diinginkan putra kecilnya tersebut.

Mungkin, jika dari dulu ia menjadi sosok Ayah seperti pria pada umumnya pastilah putra kecilnya tidak akan berpaling pada pria lain seperti sekarang ini.

Ini semua salahnya.

Namun sang Tuan Besar Dragneel tidak mau mengakuinya dan berakhir dengan ia menyalahkan Igneel.

Pria yang bekerja sebagai supir pribadi putranya, pria kurang ajar yang berani mencuci otak putranya, dan pria sialan yang berani merebut sang anak tercinta dari dekapan tangannya yang longgar.

Dengan gemetar sang Tuan Besar Dragneel mulai mengepal kertas di tangannya dan membuangnya ke tong sampah dengan gemas.

Urat kekesalan terlihat jelas di seluruh wajahnya.

Matanya pun berkilat tajam, bagai hewan buas yang siap menerkam mangsanya.

Ia mulai membuka suara dengan nada yang begitu dalam dan sanggup membuat seluruh pengguni rumah tersebut merinding dan meneguk ludah takut.

"Bawa senjataku. Aku punya seekor Naga pencuri yang akan ku buru karena telah menculik putraku."

"Ha- Ha'i, Vigneel-sama."

Perintah dituruti membuat beberapa pria berlari dan pergi kesuatu tempat.

Disisi lain sang sulung Dragneel mulai berdiri dari acara termenungnya.

Kedua matanya pun ikut berlkilat tajam dengan kedua tangan terkepal dengan sangat erat.

"Kumpulkan seluruh anggota Spriggan. Kita akan mencari adikku sampai ketemu dan beri tahu pada mereka untuk membawa Igneel padaku. Akan ku siksa dia sampai mati."

"Ha'i, Zeref-sama."

Beda lagi dengan sang Nyonya Besar Dragneel yang masih menangis bahkan ketika seorang gadis bersurai hijau dari Spiggan bahkan tak sanggup menenangkannya.

"Hiks... Natsu. Kamu dimana, Nak? Mama janji akan selalu ada untuk Natsu. Tapi— hiks.. Kembalilah."

"Nyonya. Tenanglah."

"Natsu— hiks.. Mama janji!"

Dan sang Nyonya Besar Dragneel pun tetap membuang air matanya dan terus menagisi putra kecilnya yang sudah dicuri orang lain.

"Erza?"

"!?"

Kini, seorang wanita yang juga memiliki surai berwarna scarlet mulai bertanya pada gadis muda didepannya yang sontak membuatnya terlonjak tapi tidak menoleh barang sedikitpun.

"Apa ada yang menganggumu, Nak?"

Geraman, lalu gelengan.

"Tidak— Ibu."

Bahkan, Erza pun tidak bisa jujur pada Ibunya sendiri. Erza hanya bisa terdiam sampai sang Tuang Besar Dragneel berdiri di depannya.

"Vi-Vigneel-sama."

"Ku perintahkan kau untuk mencari Natsu. Karena kau yang selalu bersamanya setiap hari. Pasti kau tahu tempat apa saja yang sering dikunjungi putraku."

"Ha'i, Vigneel-sama. Akan saya lakukan."

Hening mulai terjadi.

Bahkan ketika pria didepannya sudah menghilang. Erza terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri sampai ia kini tak memperdulikan dengan situasi genting disekelilingnya.

Erza masih terdiam ditempat dan iapun hanya bisa merenung dengan gigi yang menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya.

Sesaat bibirnya yang berwarna delima mulai bergetar ketika banyaknya kilas balik teringat dibenaknya.

* * *

Itu adalah ketika si pinkette kecil bersedih ketika sang Mama bergegas pergi meninggalkannya padahal mereka tengah asik bersenang-senang. Si pinkette mulai mengeluh sedih, bahkan ia tak sempat mengatakan kata 'tapi—' karena sang Mama sudah berlari dan masuk ke dalam mobil yang lain .

Lalu tak lama kemudian datanglah seorang wanita bersurai merah yang tak lain adalah Ibu Erza sendiri dengan seorang wanita bersurai pirang yang datang dan berusaha menghibur si pinkette atas perintah dari Tuan mereka yaitu Zeref Dragneel.

Si pinkette selalu berusaha tersenyum ceria walau dalam hati ia berusaha menahan kekecewaannya.

Selalu seperti itu bahkan sampai bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Namun— semua kesedihannya hilang ketika si pinkette masuk ke bangku sekolah dan seluruh keluarganya mengenalkan seorang pria bersurai merah yang akan menjadi supirnya mulai dari sekarang.

Si pinkette yang awalnya bersikap acuh tak acuh kini mulai terbiasa dengan keramahan pria tersebut dan mulai bisa memasang sebuah senyuman padanya. Membuat Ibunya dan wanita bersurai pirang tersebut ikut tersenyum dan menyerahkan remaja pink tersebut pada pria tersebut sebagai bentuk kepercayaan dan juga rasa pertemanan dari mereka karena bisa membuat bocah yang harus mereka jaga bisa tertawa bahagia dengan orang yang tepat.

Erza yang waktu itu hanya seorang gadis kecil hanya bisa terdiam di tempat yang cukup jauh untuk mengamati. Karena satu tahun setelahnya ia diminta sang Tuan Besar Dragneel untuk bekerja padanya sebagai pendamping putranya di dalam area Sekolah.

Dia hanya perlu mengawasi lalu ikut tersenyum ketika melihat si pinkette senang dan marah ketika ada yang mengganggu si pinkette

* * *

Erza makin mempererat kepalan tangannya ketika ia ingat pada si pinkette yang selalu merenung dengan tangan mencoret buku di atas mejanya. Tidak terlalu napsu ketika makan, menghiraukan banyak gadis yang mendekatinya atau mengabaikan beberapa pria yang berusaha ingin bicara dengannya. Tapi— setelah datangnya, Igneel semua berubah. Natsu kembali bisa tersenyum dan ia mulai bercerita banyak hal sampai mereka masuk kembali ke dalam mobil.

Erza juga ingat dengan hari itu. Hari ketika si pinkette duduk di taman rumahnya dan Igneel menutup kedua matanya. Natsu sangat bahagia bahkan ia memeluk supirnya tersebut bahkan diiringi dengan sebuah kecupan singkat si bibir baru setelah itu Igneel berjongkok di depan si pinkette dan menyatakan rasa cintanya.

Erza hanya bisa membelalakan kedua matanya.

Sudah wajahnya memerah karena menyaksikan aksi ciuman tadi. Sekarang dirinya pun dibuat kaget setelah mendengar pernyataan cinta dari pria tersebut pada Tuan-nya.

Didepannya Natsu mulai membalas 'aku juga' dan berakhir dengan memeluk Igneel dan kembali berciuman dengan sangat lamanya. Erza bahkan sampai menutup wajah karena tidak sanggup melihat moment intim tersebut. Wajahnya memerah walau ia harus mengakui iapun ikut bahagia atas kebahagiaan si pinkette.

* * *

Lalu— kedua mata Erza mulai berca-kaca ketika ia ingat dengan kejadian dua hari yang lalu ketika ia tidak sengaja menguping pembicaraan Tuan-nya bersama Igneel di area dapur yang sudah sangat sepi karena malam yang sudah larut.

.

.

"Natsu, kau tahu aku hanyalah orang miskin yang sangat jelek bahkan kotor. Aku tidak bisa menghidupimu dengan layak jika aku tidak bekerja di tempatmu seperti sekarang ini. Tapi— jika aku harus membanting tulang dan berkeringat sangat deras demi untuk membahagiakanmu. Aku rela melakukannya. Jadi— yang ingin kukatakan. Kumohon, menikahlah denganku."

Erza terlonjak kaget sementara si pinkette mulai merona dengan warna yang sudah matang. Bibirnya bergetar dan iapun mulai mengatakan 'YA' dengan sangat lantang saking bahagianya. Igneel pun menangkap bibir Natsu dengan sebuah ciuman berharap pemuda tersebut terdiam dan tak membangunkan penghuni rumah yang lain.

"Ssstt.. Jangan berisik. Nanti ada yang mendengar kita."

"Aku— aku hanya bahagia, Igneel."

"Aku juga, sayang. Nah.. Ayo kemasi barangmu."

"Kita mau kemana?"

"Kita akan memulai hidup kita dari nol. Kita akan pergi dari Fiore. Aku ingin menikahimu di tempat lain dan— memakaikan benda murah ini di jari manismu."

Natsu gemetar dan air matanya pun mengancam untuk mengalir ketika ia menerima kotak merah dengan emas berlapis permata Scarlet yang mengelilingi hampir seluruh bundaran cincin tersebut. Natsu sampai tak bisa bicara sampai beberapa detik berlalu.

"I—ini terlalu indah.. a-aku pernah melihat benda ini di brosur milik Mama. Cincin ini dilelang bu-bulan kemarin. Ig-Igneel cincin ini sangat mahal, kau—

"Ssstt.. Harga tidak penting. Asalkan kau menjadi milikku, Natsu."

Natsu teramat bahagia. Igneel pun menghapus cairan bening yang sudah mengalir di pipi kekasihnya. Igneel mulai mencium kening Natsu dan membuat Natsu terpejam dan kembali membuka suara.

"Aku akan bersiap."

Dan Natsu pun berlari ke kamarnya diikuti Erza yang juga bersiap secara sembunyi-sembunyi.

.

.

.

.

Namun—

Ckit!

BOOM!

Dua buah mobil hampir mengalami tabrakan dan membuat sebuah mobil hilang kendali dan menabrak tebing di depannya dan membuat mobil yang ditumpangi Igneel dan Natsu membelok dan menerobos pagar pembatas dan akhirnya tercebur.

Erza sangat kaget. Iapun mulai keluar dari mobilnya dan mencari kedua pria tersebut di area lautan yang luas.

Tidak ada.

Mereka berdua tidak ada.

Erza tidak tinggal diam.

Ia mulai melucuti hampir semua pakaiannya, menaiki pagar pembatas dan melompat dari ketinggian 20 meter.

Lama mencari akhirnya Erza naik kepermukaan dengan tubuh yang menggigil dan hidung yang memerah. Bibirnya gemetar dan iapun mulai menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mereka tidak ditemukan, bahkan Erza tidak bisa menemukan mobil mereka yang tercebur ke lautan.

Erza mulai menangis bahkan ketika ia sudah sampai kembali ke tempat ia melompat barusan.

Erza memakai kembali pakaiannya sampai ia ingat pada mobil rusak didepannya dimana seorang wanita sudah terbujur kaku dengan banyaknya darah diseluruh tubuhnya.

Erza terjatuh dan iapun kembali menangis.

Erza merutuk, Erza memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Ia kesal, sedih dan bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dan ketika Erza berhenti menangis yang ia temukan hanya sebuah kotak merah yang ternyata berisi cincin indah dengan permata Scarlet berwarna merah tua.

Melihat cincin tersebut Erza kembali menangis dalam kesedihannya.

.

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah Erza mulai masuk ke kamar Natsu, mengambil selembar kertas membuka sebuah buku catatan dan menulis dengan cara si pinkette.

Bahkan setelah dua jam berlalu Erza masih belum bisa menyamakan tulisannya.

Namun ketika ia melihat cincin di depannya. Erza pun mulai menarik napas dan menyobek kertas yang baru dan kembali menulis lalu menyimpannya di bawah bantal milik si pinkette.

Dan dua hari kemudian kertas tersebut di temukan oleh seorang maid yang langsung diserahkan pada sang Tuan besar Dragneel yang sudah kalang kabut mencari keberadaan putra bungsunya yang hilang selama dua hari belakangan ini.

* * *

Dan disinilah ia sekarang, Erza mulai menagis dengan tangan kanan yang mulai bergerak dan menyentuh kotak merah yang berada di saku roknya.

.

.

.

Sorenya Erza sudah ada di tempat terakhir ia melihat Igneel dan Natsu.

Dari berita yang ia dapat wanita dalam mobil tersebut diduga mengalami tabrakan dari pengendara mobil yang mabuk dengan dugaan orang tersebut kabur dan meninggalkan korbannya padahal nyatanya kedua mobil tersebut hampir mengalami tabrakan dan membuat Igneel membelokan mobilnya ke arah yang salah membuat mobil tersebut menabrak besi pembatas, terjungkal ke belakang dan akhirnya jatuh, Erza bahkan mulai mengeleus retak besar di pagar boton tersebut dimana satu orang pun tidak sadar jika pernah ada mobil yang menabrak pagar beton tersebut, tidak sadar juga dengan asumsi dua orang pria— oh bukan tapi sepasang kekasih yang jatuh ke tempat diseberang pagar beton tersebut. Dimana laut yang luas telah menelan mereka berdua.

Erza kembali terdiam dan tangannya mulai meronggoh sesuatu di balik saku roknya.

Erza mulai membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan isi dari kotak merah ditangannya.

Cincin yang cantik dan Erza pun mulai tersenyum.

Lalu—

 **Wush!**

Erza pun melempar cincin tersebut kelaut dengan harapan cincin tersebut kembali pada pemiliknya.

Erza mulai memejamkan matanya dan berharap permintaannya segera terkabulkan.

Merah keoranyean yang mulai berubah hitam dan Erza yang mulai mengigil kedinginan sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi.

Sementara itu cincin masih jatuh ke dasar laut dimana cincin tersebut menabrak batu karang dan berakhir jatuh di tas bangkai mobil berwarna silver.

Seekor ikan mulai melesat dari arah kiri dan membuat cincin tersebut kembali bergerak dan masuk lewat jendela mobil yang ada dalam keadaan miring dan mendarat tepat di lingkaran jari manis manusia yang sudah mati membusuk dimana dirinya terbujur kaku dengan mayat manusia lainnya yang tengah memeluk dirinya dengan erat.

Cincin Scarlet tersebut terlihat berkilau bahkan ketika cahaya merah keorangean menghilang dan berubah gelap ketika matahari kebali untuk tertidur di tempatnya.

Cincin Scarlet membuat cerita dan cerita itu adalah cerita Scarlet.

Sebuah cincin merah yang diperuntukan untuk kekasih yang tak mungkin dimiliki tapi dapat dimiliki dengan jalan kematian.

.

.

.

 **Fin.**


End file.
